


Простые сюжеты

by White_fire_mistress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_fire_mistress/pseuds/White_fire_mistress
Summary: в разбитую чашку чай не налить, но всегда можно выпить кофе вместе





	Простые сюжеты

В воздухе заманчиво пахло солнцем и медленно разогревающейся землёй, острой и горьковатой молодой зеленью. Только ветер всё ещё оставался недружелюбным и кусачим, не давая в полной мере насладиться тёплым мартовским днём. 

Маюзуми откровенно скучал. До выпуска оставалось чуть больше двух недель, экзамены были давно сданы, тренировок для третьегодок в баскетбольном клубе больше не было, хотя гордость не позволила бы Маюзуми даже перешагнуть порог спортивного зала. Он не держал зла, не чувствовал обиды на команду или горечи. Но лёгкое разочарование отравляло размеренность последних дней. 

Он не справился. 

Куроко Тецуя оказался настойчивее и одержимее, он хотел победить гораздо сильнее. И это обескураживало, заставляя вспомнить, что в жизни есть что-то важное помимо баскетбола. Вопросы крутились крутились в голове Маюзуми, раз за разом оставаясь без ответа. Чем он сам дорожил? К чему стремился так сильно, чтобы вцепиться в это зубами и не отпускать? Чем дорожил Акаши? Чего он хотел на самом деле, раз не смог преодолеть железную волю Куроко и Сейрин?

Маюзуми всё чаще ловил себя на том, что думает о бывшем капитане. И даже немного жалел, что потребовал оставить его в покое до выпуска. В тот момент Акаши казался раздражающе мягким и вежливым, утратившим привычные острые грани и высокомерие. Он был приятным, доброжелательным, сияющим и совершенно чужим. Не тем, за кем последовал Маюзуми, не тем кому хотелось от души врезать, не тем, кого он пытался вернуть.

И всё же он оставался Акаши Сейджуро, которого Маюзуми после бесконечных тренировок понимал с полувзгляда. Парадокс. Тогда в последнем матче эта метаморфоза показалась спасительной: вся команда и тренер вновь собрались вокруг нового Акаши. Маюзуми и сам почувствовал себя важным и необходимым Ракузан… до финального свистка. 

Стоило поехать к родителям на выходные и предаться воскресному ничегонеделанию с большим комфортом — Маюзуми явно не помешала бы перемена места, она могла спасти от надоевших мыслей, но приехавшие погостить пятилетние кузины-близняшки вызывали желание оставаться подальше от родного гнезда. Он надеялся только, что его комната и книги не пострадают. 

Ветер безжалостно задувал под пиджак и трепал открытое горло, пальцы уже зеледенели и настойчиво требовали тепла. С крыши нужно было уходить. Маюзуми с сожалением посмотрел на книгу: коллекционное издание, интересный сюжет и высокомерный главный герой, время от времени напоминающий ему Акаши. Ностальгия уже стояла за плечом и ждала только школьного выпускного, чтобы вцепиться со всей силы. Книга отправилась греться во внутренний карман пиджака, а Маюзуми напоследок облокотился на перила, чтобы полюбоваться видом и пронзительным весенним небом. 

На крыше соседнего корпуса мелькнула яркая макушка, и Маюзуми настороженно замер, крепче сжимая металлическое ограждение, ощущая смутный азарт и любопытство. Не так много в Ракузан обладателей огненно-рыжей шевелюры. Акаши, а это несомненно был именно он, тонул среди волн развешенного для сушки белья. Маюзуми зябко передёрнуло от одного только вида белой футболки с короткими рукавами. Ясно было, что Акаши выскочил на минуту, повесить выстиранную спортивную форму, но Маюзуми всё равно пришлось глубже запахнуть пиджак, чтобы унять озноб. Акаши казался мистическим существом, не принадлежащим этому миру. В каком-то смысле он и не принадлежал: где-то внутри него текла своя собственная жизнь, в которой Акаши Сейджуро было как минимум двое. Маюзуми бы не удивился, если к этой компании уже присоединился кто-то ещё.

Акаши вынырнул из бело-голубых штандартов Ракузан, вновь появившись в просвете ультрамариновой сини, и поднял голову, безошибочно находя взглядом Маюзуми. Солнце слепило, размывая выражение лица в белёсое пятно света, но почему-то не вызывало сомнений, что Акаши улыбался, приветственно вскидывая руку. Маюзуми прижал ладонь к груди, машинально проверяя, на месте ли книга, и вспомнил давнее саркастичное обещание – дать почитать ранобэ из своей коллекции, если они проиграют Зимний Кубок. Пожалуй, было бы неплохо поговорить с Акаши ещё раз перед выпуском.

Маюзуми встретил Акаши в холле северного крыла, где находилась прачечная и часть комнат учеников. Поверх футболки был небрежно наброшен школьный пиджак, на тот же странный и заносчивый манер, что Акаши носил спортивные куртки, словно они были парадными плащами. 

Алый император школы Ракузан. Маюзуми невольно фыркнул себе под нос.

— Добрый день, Маюзуми-сан. Тебя что-то развеселило? — Акаши выглядел немного сбитым с толку, и это было просто замечательно.

— Обдумываю разницу между алым королём и императором.

Акаши слегка прищурился, как часто делал раньше, просчитывая стратегии и вероятности. Через каких-то пару секунд глаза осветились пониманием и лёгким торжеством, и Маюзуми восхищённо цокнул языком.

— Я думал, что круг твоих интересов ограничивается ранобэ.

— Я думал, что ты вообще не читаешь ничего кроме учебников, — в тон ответил Маюзуми. И неожиданно для себя улыбнулся. 

— Ты искал меня? 

— Да, вспомнил, что не выполнил обещание, — честно признал Маюзуми, справедливо решив, что отпираться уже бессмысленно, — Держи.

Небольшой томик в твёрдой обложке перекочевал из кармана в ладонь. Маюзуми на мгновение обожгли горячие пальцы Акаши и почудилась исходящая от бумаги зелёная и прохладная весенняя горечь. Ему однозначно стоит больше спать. 

— Тогда мне показалось, что это была угроза.

Акаши очень аккуратно, даже бережно взял книгу, словно она была сокровищем. На самом деле она и была, но ему неоткуда было это знать. На сердце стало немного теплее, и Маюзуми внезапно понял как сильно замёрз. 

— Маюзуми-сан, руки у тебя просто ледяные, — Акаши задумчиво провёл подушечками пальцев по корешку. — Могу я предложить тебе подняться ко мне и выпить чего-нибудь горячего? Моя комната в этом корпусе.

В первую секунду Маюзуми хотел отказаться, но успел прикусить язык. Воскресенье было холодным и скучным, провести его в компании Акаши внезапно показалось приятнее, чем одному. Интересно, почему золотой мальчик Ракузан остался в общаге? У него тоже есть родственники, встречи с которыми хочется избежать?

— Можешь. У тебя есть кофе?

— Если ты ждёшь, что я отвечу нет, то напрасно. Идём? — Акаши вопросительно изогнул бровь, и его лицо в который раз изменилось почти до неузнаваемости, становясь хитрым и расслабленным одновременно.

Маюзуми кивнул и молча пошёл следом, втайне надеясь, что к кофе найдётся кусочек шоколада. Какао-бобы могли спасти не только этот день, но и весь мир заодно. До обеда оставалась ещё пара часов. 

Акаши совершенно ожидаемо жил один. С его характером и маниакальным перфекционизмом это было благом в первую очередь для возможного соседа и только потом для самого Акаши. Маюзуми скинул кроссовки и огляделся: стандартная одноместная комната и обстановка. Из личных вещей только ноутбук на столе, несколько книг на полке и фотография в простенькой рамке, которую невозможно было рассмотреть из-за ярких солнечных бликов, пляшущих на стекле. Из этого мира ровных линий и идеального порядка выбивалась только небрежно брошенная на стул толстовка какого-то неопределённого серо-коричневого цвета, явно домашняя и очень мягкая. 

— Дома я никогда не оставался один. Мне хотелось узнать, как это, когда ты ни с кем не делишь жизненное пространство, — с мягкой улыбкой объяснил Акаши, отвечая на незаданный вопрос. 

— Я тоже живу один со второго года. Я не стану тебя осуждать.

Акаши положил книгу на стол и плавным движением стряхнул пиджак с плеч. Маюзуми замер, внимательно наблюдая и борясь с острым приступом любопытства. Акаши, которого он знал раньше, тянул куртку за рукав вниз отточенным и скупым движением, более подходящим для самурайского клинка, чем для форменной олимпийки. Дальше обошлось без неожиданностей: пиджак был аккуратно повешен на плечики и убран в полупустой шкаф. Маюзуми гостеприимно было предложено сделать тоже самое. В шкафу для верхней одежды почти сиротливо висело пальто, несколько пустых вешалок и теперь пара школьных пиджаков. Маюзуми пытался вспомнить, как часто он видел Акаши без какой-либо формы и не мог. Даже сейчас на нём были школьные брюки и обычная белая футболка. Искал ли Акаши защиты и поддержки в этих формальностях? Или просто не нуждался в дополнительном подтверждении собственной уникальности? 

В комнате, как и во всём корпусе Маюзуми, было зябко и неуютно, и он успел пожалеть, что последовал примеру Акаши и снял пиджак, одного пуловера было явно недостаточно, когда в руки легла вязаная безрукавка. Маюзуми даже не успел заметить, откуда она появилась. 

— Возьми, пожалуйста. Здесь холодно, — сам Акаши действительно влез в толстовку и словно скинул с себя официальную броню. Рыжие волосы забились под ворот и растрепались до какого-то совершенно нового уровня.

Маюзуми натянул безрукавку, немного опасаясь, что она будет ему мала, но она оказалась всего лишь чуть менее свободной, чем одежда, к которой он привык. От мягкой серой шерсти невесомо пахло незнакомым стиральным порошком.

Акаши закатал рукава толстовки до локтей и широко распахнул дверь в ванную. Зашумела вода. Когда Маюзуми заглянул внутрь, Акаши уже вытирал руки полотенцем. В ванной, как и везде, господствовал идеальный, почти гостиничный порядок. Маюзуми не удержался от быстрого взгляда в зеркало — он крайне редко надевал чужие вещи, последний раз чуть меньше года назад, это была футболка, тоже Акаши. Взгляд зацепился за лишнюю деталь на полке над раковиной, и Маюзуми удивлённо поднял брови.

Бальзам для губ, серьёзно? С вишней?

В который раз Маюзуми поймал себя на том, что улыбается, и был рад, что это осталось незамеченным. Акаши, отвернувшись к небольшому столику, наливал воду в чайник, доставал чашки из шкафчика и не смотрел в его сторону. 

— Маюзуми-сан, ты можешь сесть, где тебе удобно, — раздалось лёгкое шуршание и звон, определить происхождение которых на слух не получилось.

Выбор был не таким уж большим – аккуратно застеленная кровать и стул за рабочим столом. Маюзуми задумался на пару секунд, почему-то заочно стесняясь хаоса собственной спальни, и неловко плюхнулся на кровать. Образовавшиеся от его вторжения складки на идеально ровном покрывале казались почти кощунством. Акаши продолжал звенеть чем-то невидимым, держа в одной руке небольшой электрочайник. Возникало ощущение, что даже его спина выражает предельную степень сосредоточенности. 

— Акаши, ты делаешь кофе или проводишь чайную церемонию? 

— Прости, тебе любопытно? — Акаши поставил чайник и сделал шаг в сторону. На весёленькой нефритово-зелёной керамической кружке стояла странная металлическая конструкция: блюдце с небольшой чашкой без ручки, зато с крышкой. Над всем этим клубился пар, а яркий запах свежесваренного кофе уже не только достиг Маюзуми, но и должен был заполнить всю комнату. Это же Акаши… глупо было ожидать банки растворимого суррогата. 

— Судя по запаху, внутри кофе. Как называется эта штуковина? 

Маюзуми подошёл ближе, чтобы рассмотреть все детали, его действительно разбирало любопытство.

— Та-фин, — ответил Акаши со странной интонацией, вероятно произнося это слово на языке оригинала, а не просто транслитерируя на японский, — вьетнамское приспособление для приготовления кофе. 

— Кофе тоже вьетнамский? — Маюзуми принюхался, неожиданно чётко различая шоколадные ноты. При всём количестве потребляемого кофе он довольно плохо разбирался в зёрнах и не спешил заполнить этот пробел в знаниях, считая такое задротство излишним.

Акаши кивнул и принялся за вторую порцию. Маюзуми наблюдал, невольно затаив дыхание, как он сначала ополоснул ещё одну конструкцию из чашки и фина кипятком, через минуту вылив воду в пустую кружку. Затем очень аккуратно отсчитал четыре чайных ложки молотого кофе из бумажного пакета. Ни одной крупинки не просыпалось мимо металлического стаканчика. Круглая пластина с дырками, отдалённо напоминавшая сито, и в которой Маюзуми узнал кофейный фильтр, была помещена на кофе, придавлена и слегка закручена по часовой стрелке. Металл и керамика тихо и мелодично позвякивали под ловкими пальцами. Акаши с едва заметной ласковой улыбкой плеснул несколько капель кипятка на фильтр и ещё раз его провернул. И только после этого залил воду в стаканчик и закрыл его крышкой.

Кофе был необходимостью и привычкой, он помогал проснуться и вернуть концентрацию. Кофе стал обыденностью. То, что делал сейчас Акаши, больше походило на ритуал, и Маюзуми чувствовал себя взволнованным, заинтересованным и немного причастным.

— Твоя чашка готова. Тебе нужен сахар? — Акаши уже переместил фин с кофейной чашки на кружку с остатками воды. Маюзуми мысленно добавил посуду к списку личных вещей, но всё равно выходило как-то немного. Никаких плакатов, цветов, дополнительных подушек или пледов. Ничего лишнего. 

— Да, пожалуйста. 

Акаши выгреб из ящика порционные пакетики с сахаром и ложку. Маюзуми потянулся вперёд, вскользь касаясь плечом, и надорвал одну из упаковок. Внутри оказались крупные кристаллы карамели — очередной ненавязчивый намек, что Акаши знает толк в кофе. 

— Ты не пьёшь сладкий? — поинтересовался Маюзуми.

— Очень редко, когда устаю. 

— Позволь уточнить, твоё “устаю” — это “сейчас сдохну от усталости” применительно ко всем нормальным людям? 

— You got me! — фыркнул Акаши. И это снова никак не вязалось с тем образом, который был нарисован в голове Маюзуми. Пока он тщательно размешивал сахар, Акаши убрал фин и со своей чашки.

— Молока нет, но есть печенье и шоколад. Извини, у меня нечасто бывают гости, — он неловко улыбнулся. 

— Нет ничего лучше шоколада и печенья, — совершенно искренне ответил Маюзуми. И так же искренне изумился немаленькой коробке, забитой почти под завязку разнообразными сладостями.

— Это подарок. Я не так часто ем подобное.

— На день Святого Валентина? 

— На день рождения.

Маюзуми помнил, что родился Акаши двадцатого декабря, он даже поздравлял.

— Кто подарил тебе столько шоколада, если ты не любишь сладкое?

— Друг-сладкоежка. Хочешь, я поделюсь с тобой половиной? У меня они имеют шанс испортиться.

Маюзуми оценивающе посмотрел на количество, пытаясь прикинуть, сможет ли он съесть столько до выпуска. 

— Хочу, — ответил Маюзуми после некоторого размышления. В крайнем случае он заберёт остатки с собой в Токио. 

Акаши совершенно по-домашнему обнял свою кружку ладонями и устроился на кровати, поставив шоколадную коробку слева от себя, Маюзуми не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как сесть рядом. Руки давно отогрелись, но всё равно было ещё немного зябко. Маюзуми глубоко вдохнул и наконец отхлебнул из кружки.

Кофе был великолепен. Маюзуми копался в памяти, отпивая мелкие глотки, но не смог вспомнить ничего похожего на вкус. Очень крепкий и одновременно очень мягкий кофе, тяжёлый и почти маслянистый. 

— Акаши, это изумительно! — Маюзуми даже не стал пытаться изобразить равнодушие, это было бы просто кощунством по отношению к напитку. — Теперь я понимаю, почему ты отказался от сахара.

Не то чтобы сахар что-то портил, но Маюзуми захотелось узнать, каким был бы вкус без этой искусственной сладости. Акаши легко усмехнулся и протянул свою чашку.

— Можешь сравнить.

Перед тем как разум напомнил о приличиях, пальцы сами легли поверх руки Акаши и слегка наклонили кружку. 

Чужой кофе казался более густым и плотным, хотя казалось бы дальше некуда, и шоколадно-горько-сладким одновременно. Той самой сладостью, которая отличает хороший шоколад от батончиков из автомата. Маюзуми оценил, что Акаши не стал его отговаривать и навязывать собственное мнение. Прежний он не дал бы такой свободы. Это всегда раздражало, даже если делалось во благо. 

Пальцы Акаши чуть дрогнули, выдёргивая Маюзуми из размышлений.

— Сделать тебе другую чашку?

— Не сейчас, — улыбнулся Маюзуми, возвращаясь к своему кофе и цепляя пальцами первую попавшуюся шоколадку. Столика рядом, куда можно было поставить чашку, не наблюдалось, вставать было ужасно лень, а открыть упаковку одной рукой было невозможно, и Маюзуми прихватил зубами уголок пластика и потянул. Акаши издал странный звук, почти давясь кофе, и как-то неуверенно возмутился:

— Маюзуми-сан, я мог тебе помочь. Стоило просто попросить. 

— Мог. Извини, я привык сам справляться с шоколадными батончиками, — Маюзуми беззлобно усмехнулся, — меня несколько напрягает твоя гипертрофированная вежливость. Может, обойдёшься без хонорификов? Маюзуми достаточно. 

— Как насчёт Маюзуми-семпай?

Акаши смотрел в свою чашку, явно сдерживая смех.

— Опоздало почти на год, _captain_. Худшего кохая, чем ты, было бы сложно придумать.

— Маюзуми-кун?

— Акаши, прекрати это. Маюзуми. 

— Хорошо, договорились, — Акаши примирительно улыбнулся и запустил руку в коробку, секунд десять шурша упаковками, прежде чем извлёк шоколадное печенье. 

— Тебе помочь?

— Не нужно. Мне стало интересно, — ответил Акаши и прикусил краешек пластика. Упаковка легко поддалась, и крошки от печенья веером рассыпались вокруг. 

Маюзуми рассмеялся, чудом не расплескав свой кофе. Выражение крайнего изумления на лице Акаши сменилось глубокой задумчивостью.

— Никогда не думал, что это требует определённого навыка. Нужно похвалить Мурасакибару при случае. Он не тратил столько еды впустую.

— Это подарок от него? — Маюзуми помнил устрашающего дылду из Йосен и никак не мог определить, какие чувства он в нём вызывает. — Вы… общаетесь сейчас?

— Да. Я надеюсь, что мы дружим. Хотя я не всегда понимаю все нюансы, и это несколько смущает. 

Акаши в три укуса сгрыз печенье, демонстрируя изрядное проворство и добавляя несколько десятков крошек на свою одежду.

— А ты быстрый! 

Маюзуми никак не мог перестать улыбаться, и что-то ему подсказывало, улыбка эта не была сдержанной или вежливой. Он явно лыбился как идиот. Бесцеремонно и свободно. Акаши не выражал протеста или недовольства. С самым сосредоточенным видом, словно решал проблемы голода в африканских странах и глобального потепления заодно, он методично стряхивал с себя крошки.

— Приходится, — ровно ответил Акаши, возвращаясь к созерцанию пустого дна чашки. — Расскажешь в двух словах, о чём книга?

— Краткое содержание, чтобы никогда её не открыть?

— Чтобы знать, к чему готовиться. Я обещал, что прочитаю.

— Главный герой — самоуверенный первогодка, который сводит своего семпая с ума. 

— Ты специально выбирал? — задумчиво спросил Акаши.

— Если честно, то нет. Просто именно она подвернулась под руку.

— Спасибо. 

Акаши всё-таки поднялся на ноги и отошёл к столу, чтобы убрать пустую чашку. Маюзуми последовал его примеру. Солнце зашло за облако, перестав слепить глаза, и позволяя наконец рассмотреть изображение за стеклом. Нелепая фотография с тренировки Ракузан. Кажется, это было в сентябре, когда первый и последний раз Мибучи принёс с собой фотоаппарат. Самого Маюзуми тогда почти силой втаскивали в кадр, Акаши хмурился из-под торчащей в разные стороны чёлки, Хаяма складывал из пальцев две буквы “V”, но получались банальные рожки над головами Мибучи и Небуи, которые снова не поделили жизненное пространство. Каким образом Акаши удавалось всегда и везде оставаться таким растрёпанным, Маюзуми не знал. Ещё более загадочным было то, что и с этой причёской он выглядел уместно и даже элегантно. Если бы у Маюзуми волосы торчали во все стороны, он был бы похож на огородное пугало. 

— Маюзуми, ты поступил в Тодай? — Акаши стоял очень близко. В другой ситуации или с другим человеком это бы напрягло, но сейчас Маюзуми никак не мог противостоять этому теплу и почти домашнему уюту. Он скучал всё это время. 

— Зачем спрашивать, если заранее знаешь ответ?

Акаши дипломатично улыбнулся, чуть склонив голову, мастерски создавая впечатление вежливости и почти покорности. Маюзуми не поверил ни на секунду.

— Ты продолжишь играть в баскетбол?

— Нет.

— Это из-за… Зимнего Кубка? — немного замявшись, спросил Акаши, и выглядел он сейчас куда более виноватым, чем когда приходил извиняться на крышу.

— Акаши, ты слишком много на себя берёшь. 

— Извини? 

— Я с самого начала не собирался играть в университете. Ни ты, ни команда Ракузан не имеете к этому отношения. К тому же без засранца-капитана там будет откровенно скучно.

— Я тоже буду учиться в Тодае.

Не “буду поступать”, а “буду учиться”.

— Кто бы сомневался. Только это будет через два года. 

— Я сожалею, что единственная игра, которую мы проиграли, была твоей последней в составе Ракузан. Это моя ошибка, — Акаши нахмурился и слегка прикусил губу, первый раз на памяти Маюзуми выражая такую экспрессию, — не иметь возможности её исправить — обескураживает.

— Это ошибка всей команды. У тебя с этими тремя идиотами есть отличная возможность отыграться в этом году и взять Зимний Кубок, — Маюзуми и сам не понял, какие чувства вызвала эта мысль, гордость или разочарование. Свои ошибки он уже не сможет исправить. 

— Но тебя не будет, — ещё больше помрачнел Акаши.

— А разве эта троица может поступить в Тодай? — способности Мибучи оставались для Маюзуми загадкой — сокомандниками он не интересовался, а серьёзных проблем с учёбой у вице-капитана не было. Чего нельзя было сказать о Хаяме и Небуе, которых только чудо и своевременное вмешательство Акаши спасали от отстранений.

— Конечно. Было бы глупо с их стороны упустить такой шанс. С моим приходом у команды Тодая появится первая возможность взять кубок за последние десять лет, а значит, будущую команду будут набирать особенно тщательно.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что они мало того пойдут за тобой ещё до того, как ты поступишь, но ещё и будут приняты… хм, по спортивной программе?

— Именно. И я рад, что твоих способностей достаточно, и ты поступил сам, в этом году спортивный ажиотаж ещё не так очевиден.

Акаши сдержанно улыбался, но глаза смотрели цепко и очень тревожно, словно он пытался предсказать заранее не только течение разговора, но и погоду на ближайшую пару дней. 

— Акаши. Мой мир не вертится вокруг баскетбола. Последний год был интересным — это правда, — Маюзуми развёл руками, и почувствовал, как сквозь пальцы утекает обида, которую он так долго отрицал. — Ты вёл себя отвратительно в финальной игре, меня это задело — это тоже правда. 

Акаши смотрел в глаза, не отводя взгляд, и молча ждал, когда Маюзуми продолжит. 

— Я думаю, ты намеренно хотел задеть меня, потому что я тебя разочаровал?

Акаши кивнул, сжав зубы так, что задрожали мышцы на скулах. 

— Тебе тоже было обидно, что ты проигрываешь из-за меня? 

— Словно часть меня, которая должна была быть поддержкой, предала меня, — Акаши низко опустил голову, — и я остался один. 

— Я не часть тебя, и я тебя не предавал, я просто ошибся. 

— Почему ты помог мне? — Акаши снова посмотрел на него, вместив в этот вопрос столько тоски и недоумения, что стало не по себе. 

— Потому что мне было наплевать на тренера, команду, игру и баскетбол. То, что произошло на площадке, касалось только тебя и меня. И только я имел право задать трёпку зарвавшемуся кохаю, а не те люди, что свалили на тебя всю работу и ответственность, вместо того, чтобы её разделить. 

— Маюзуми-сан…

— Тц… ты опять. 

— Извини, как-то само собой вырвалось, — Акаши растерянно сморгнул — что я могу сделать?

— Не поднимать эту тему больше. Ты уже извинился, я уже сказал, что всё нормально. А теперь сделай вид, что я — отдельно, баскетбол — отдельно. 

— Что ты хочешь получить от Тодая?

Маюзуми в глубине души хотел, чтобы Акаши спросил что-то не то, и он имел основание огрызнуться в ответ. Но вопрос был сформулирован предельно точно. 

— Хочу получить достаточную базу знаний, чтобы заниматься фундаментальной физикой. 

— В Японии? — Акаши безошибочно попал в больное место, но сразу же притормозил, подняв руки вверх. — Извини, что спросил. 

— Я не знаю пока, как сложится, — честно ответил Маюзуми. 

— Не уезжай, пока мы не сыграем ещё раз! Я должен реабилитировать баскетбол. Ты ведь любил играть, — брови Акаши упрямо сходились на переносице, будто… для него действительно имело значение, с какими чувствами Маюзуми будет думать о баскетболе. 

— Эй! Я же говорил, ты слишком серьёзен! — он не нашёл подходящих аргументов. Акаши казался очень виноватым и растерянным, и одновременно с этим полным желания всё исправить. Как ребёнок, разбивший любимую мамину вазу. Маюзуми улыбнулся и опустил ладонь Акаши на макушку. Прохладные, тяжёлые волосы щекотно легли между пальцами. 

— Я не злюсь на тебя, — Маюзуми старался говорить как можно увереннее, не обращая внимания на внезапно подступившее к горлу волнение, — я не ненавижу баскетбол, я могу сыграть с тобой на любой уличной площадке. Всё хорошо. 

Маюзуми продолжал прочёсывать пальцами яркие пряди, словно это простое действие могло привести в порядок мысли и чувства. Если бы его кто-то спросил, зачем, то он вряд ли смог бы ответить. Что-то вроде условного рефлекса: увидел несчастного котёнка — погладь. 

Акаши замер, широко и забавно распахнув глаза, ещё больше увеличивая своё сходство с представителем семейства кошачьих, не делая попытки уйти от прикосновений и почти не дыша. Последнее Маюзуми обнаружил только когда он длинно выдохнул, делая шаг навстречу, и осторожно, очень медленно обнял, внимательно глядя в глаза, готовый отступить в любой момент. Маюзуми обнял его свободной рукой за плечи в ответ. Пальцы утонули в мягкой толстовке, и он сжал объятия крепче, чтобы почувствовать под ней живого Акаши. Ощущения были странными: они словно вернулись в то время, когда часами тренировались вдвоём. Маюзуми никогда не обнимал Акаши вот так, но тогда между ними почти не было границ. 

Акаши дышал сосредоточенно и слишком ровно, напряжение стало почти осязаемым, как перед сложным пассом, который нужно принять. Когда он чуть запрокинул голову, цепляя взглядом, Маюзуми уже подобрался, ожидая чего-то… но всё равно оказался не готов к цепким пальцам, ухватившим подбородок, и чужим губам так однозначно прижимающимся к его собственным. 

Мозг словно закоротило от перегрузки, пальцы, не получив ясной команды, почти беспомощно вцепились в Акаши. И, вероятно, это можно было принять за согласие. Акаши надавил большим пальцем, заставляя приоткрыть рот, и провёл по нижней губе языком, поцелуй из невесомого превратился во что-то горячее, влажное и выбивающее почву из-под ног раньше, чем Маюзуми до конца осознал происходящее. Акаши обнимал его лицо горячими ладонями и целовал-целовал… это было очень приятно и очень неловко. Губы Акаши были шершавыми и обветренными, сладкими от шоколадных крошек. На то, чтобы начать снова осознавать себя в пространстве, ушло какое-то время, Маюзуми запоздало осознал, что если переместить ладонь с макушки на затылок и запрокинуть голову Акаши чуть сильнее, то станет проще. Но воздух предательски закончился. 

Маюзуми глубоко вдохнул, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Акаши, сильнее вжимая в себя. 

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Акаши с чуть безумной улыбкой и поцеловал его снова, не дожидаясь ответа. 

— Всё хорошо, — выдохнул Маюзуми, когда они сели на кровать, и с силой смял пальцами покрывало, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего. — Я не думал, что я… хм… в твоём вкусе.

— Это же классический сюжет, — насмешливо выгнул брови Акаши и покачал головой, — семпай, кохай, школьная крыша, близящийся выпускной. 

Руки Акаши беззастенчиво гладили его спину, задерживаясь у ворота, задевая пальцами обнажённую кожу. И от каждого такого касания по позвоночнику бежало электричество. 

— Ты не понравишься Асами-сенсей.

— Она в этом году ведёт у нас японскую литературу, — усмехнулся Акаши и искры сменились холодком и мурашками, и Маюзуми почувствовал как встают волоски на руках, — да, я ей не нравлюсь. Она не может мне навредить, но это немного раздражает. Я не понимаю, почему.

— Обыденная жизнь не менее прекрасна, чем сложно закрученные сюжеты, — процитировал Маюзуми, залезая ладонями под его толстовку. Ему не было холодно, даже совсем наоборот, но он не знал, куда деть руки и себя. — Будь помягче. Ты нарушаешь своим существованием все её убеждения. Она хороший учитель и не станет к тебе придираться без причины. 

— Я многим не нравлюсь, — Акаши уткнулся носом Маюзуми за ухо. — Так было всегда. Расскажешь мне побольше о простых сюжетах, когда я приду возвращать книгу?

— Расскажу, — согласился Маюзуми.

Если подумать, то истории встреч с бездомными котятами всегда заканчивались одинаково. Маюзуми нёс их домой.


End file.
